Wanna Bet
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Puck makes a bet that he can turn Rachel the freak Berry human. However he did not count on his heart getting in the way. Does have slight language but pretty mild other than that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is my brand new story. This has nothing to do with "First date Jitters" or "Who Gives this Bride Away?" This takes place right before Mash-Up and I am changing the outcome. Also NO Puck/Quinn** **Or** **Rachel/Finn. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, none of these characters are mine**

* * *

Puck was leaning against his locker talking to Mike when they saw her. They both shook their heads as Rachel went by them covered in orange slush. Even though Puck had made it clear to the rest of the football team that slushy days were over. The rest of the jocks of the school had not seemed to have gotten the message.

"Dude, it has to suck having to change outfits all the time" Mike pointed out grabbing his math book.

"Especially if the outfits look like that" Puck replied smirking.

Mike let out a snort closing his locker shut, "Yeah, well I still feel bad for her. I mean this has been happening everyday to her since freshmen year."

Puck shrugged, "it's her own fault."

"How so?"

"Dude, if she did not dress like a grandmother and use words that made your head hurt all the time, the guys would lay off her. She is making herself a target."

Mike shook his head as they headed to class, "I doubt it. I mean Rachel was being picked on the first day of high school. Before anyone knew she walked and talked like a crazy. I don't think it would matter."

"Wanna bet?"

Mike and stared at Puck who had the Puckerman smirk. He raised his eyebrows "What?"

Puck grinned even more "I bet that I can get the slushies to stop altogether by turning Berry into a human. Dress normally and talk normally. And when I do, the hockey team and basketball team will back off."

"How do you think you will manage that? She would not allow you within three feet of her wardrobe."

"Easy. I will become her boyfriend." Puck answered shrugging.

"Dude!" Mike exclaimed his eyebrow shooting up to his hairline.

"How else do you expect me to get close enough to Berry? I will fluster her will all the Puckerman charm. Give me two weeks and I will have her eating out of the palm of my hand. Trust me I will have Berry human before you know it."

Mike shook his head grinning, "You're on. But there is no way Rachel will go out with you. She hates you. Besides even if you DO manage it, the slushies won't stop."

"Hundred bucks" Puck told him, holding out his hand.

Mike took his hand, "deal."

* * *

Rachel was putting away her books in her locker; she had not had time to take a shower before class. So she had to settle for just changing her clothes and she still felt sticky all over. Her hair was pulled back into a braid but she could feel the slush dripping of the ends. "Stupid jocks…"She muttered "who can not think of anything more original than throwing sticky ice. Humph, see if I mention anyone from Mckinley High in my Tony acceptance speech."

"Talking to yourself, Berry." Came the voice of the one jock that up until a few weeks made it his personal mission to make her life hell. Sighing she turned around. Puck was leaning against the locker next to hers grinning. "You know that's a bad sign. Means you have officially lost it."

"Yes, Noah. Can I help you?" She asked in her coldest voice.

"Wow, someone is in a bad mood."

She slammed her locker shut, "I can not imagine why. I am just cold and sticky, with another set of clothes that I will have to get dry cleaned today. Do you know how much of my savings goes into my dry cleaning bills? Plus I am now late for Science again, which means detention."

"Detention? I am impressed Berry"

She glared at him as she walked away, " I will be in detention because this is the second time in a row I have been late to class because of miscreants like yourself have decided that I am need slushy bath. Which I might add, you started."

Puck hurried after her as he grabbed her arm, she turned surprise. "Look Ber….Rachel, I am sorry about starting the whole slushy thing. How about I make it up to you?"

Rachel could feel her eyes widened in surprise "excuse me?"

"Let me take you to dinner tonight. Its my way of saying sorry." He grinned at her as her mouth dropped open. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Rachel looked around "Who are you and what have you done with Noah Puckerman?" She asked suspiciously.

He laughed "is that a yes?" He asked, his eyes twinkling causing butterflies to erupt in Rachel's stomach. She chalked it up to the wilted salad she ate at lunch.

"Actually I am wondering if I should drive you to the hospital apparently you must have received a concussion at your last game. But just for the record, there is no way I would ever go out with you." Turning she stalked down the hall towards her science class.

Puck rubbed his head, ok this might take a little bit longer than he expected. He had never had a girl turn him down before. He was expecting a blush, then a quick mumbling of a yes. He was not really sure what do now.

He narrowed his eyes, he had never lost a bet before and he was not about to start now. He would just have up the Puckerman charm. Starting in Glee club. Grinning as an idea came to his head, he ran to the music room blowing off second period.

Rachel was still in shock as she walked into science class, not even hearing Mr. Rowe announce her tardiness and therefore would spending the afternoon in detention. Why in the world would Noah Puckerman ask her out? She would bet her entire future awards that he had never apologized for anything in his life. He must be up to something, she concluded. Hoping to pull off some new form of torture. Well, it did not matter because Rachel Berry was as smart as she was talented and there was no way she was falling for it. No matter how green his eyes were or how many bulging muscles he had.

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews and Alerts!! Seriously I am amazed. Here is Chapter 2. And again NO Puck/Quinn or Rachel/Finn**

* * *

As Rachel walked into Glee that afternoon she had a major headache. Ever since the incident with Puck in the hallway, she had been going out of her way to avoid him. This turned out to be a lot more difficult than she thought. He seemed to turn up everywhere she went. Making her suspicion rise. She was not sure what he was up to but she was in no hurry to find out. She was stunned to see him standing against the wall; she swirled around to stare at the clock. Glee did not even start for another fifteen minutes. She narrowed her eyes as he just grinned at her, scowling she plopped down in her chair.

"What's up, Berry"

"The sky, the ceiling, birds. Take your pick." She replied dryly, not even bothering to look up from her notebook.

Puck smirked, "You know with a little work that could pass as sarcasm."

Rachel just glared at him as she opened her mouth, ready to give him a blistering set down when the door opened and Mr. Shue walked in. He nodded to Rachel but looked surprised to see Puck there as well, "Puck what a surprise. A little early aren't you?"

He nodded "I was hoping to talk to you about an idea I had." Mr. Shue blinked but quickly beckoned Puck over and they began talking in hush tones. Rachel stared, what idea? This did not sound good.

Pretty soon the rest of the gleeks began trickling in. Mercedes and Kurt hurried over, hearing about her slushie attack.

"Oh, darling" Kurt cooed, fingering her sticky hair that was still in a braid. "This is…well there are no words for how atrocious this hairstyle is. I mean I am usually distracted by your hideous wardrobe but this is…"

Rachel just rolled her eyes tuning out his speech about her fashion or lack of. Tina gave her a sympathetic smile and Mercedes quickly distracted Kurt by asking him if had seen the new transfer student from Italy.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands "Ok, guys we are going to warm up in a little bit but first Puck has something he has been working on." Rachel's head shot over as Puck started strumming his guitar. Pretty soon the cords of "Sweet Caroline" filled the room. As his began singing he slowly made his way to the front of the room, standing right in front of her.

Rachel turned her head around wondering who else had been taken and replaced in the alien invasion.

Mercedes and Kurt were swaying, in fact everyone seemed to be completely enthralled by the performance. Rachel folded her arms keeping her face cold, trying not to show the little shivers running up and down her spine or how the butterflies erupted into full flight every time he smiled as he sang to her. Finally it was over, she barely paid attention to the rest of rehearsal. Puck never took his eyes of her and every time their eyes met he would just grin.

As she gathered her bag at the end of the day, all she wanted to do was go home and soak in a hot bath but she still had detention to live through. Walking down the hall, she was once again greeted by the sight of Puck leaning against the lockers obviously waiting for her.

"Yes!" She snapped, her patience at end.

"Walk you to detention?" He offered following in step with her.

She suddenly stopped grabbing his arm, "all right, Noah. What is going on?"

He shrugged "I have detention myself so I thought why not walk with you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Why are you suddenly hanging around me. Singing to me. And being altogether weird." She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for his answer.

He smirked, "Chill Berry. I am trying to apologize for the slushie stuff. Since you would not take me up on my offer for dinner."

She snorted "Pardon me if I doubt your sincerity." As she stalked away she was ever aware of his presence behind her.

Walking into detention she groaned. There sat Dave Billings, one of the star basketball players. He had taken the torch so to speak from Puck on the slushie throwing. Plus he seemed to have no shame in placing his hands all over her. She hurried to her seat but as she passed by his hand shot out clasping painfully onto her wrist.

"Hey, Berry. Surprise to see you here." He sneered, his gaze roaming up and down her body. She tried to pull free but the moment she tried his grip tightened and he pulled her closer. "You know I would be more than happy to stop the slushies. For a price" He sneered, pining himself closer as she strained away.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her middle, "If you ever want to throw a free throw again I would suggest taking your hands off her." Rachel stumbled as Dave quickly released her. Puck gently pushed her behind him getting up into his face. Dave to his credit did not seem intimidated by Puck. Though he was taller Puck outweighed him by at least twenty pounds.

"Puckerman, what you have a claim on the freak now?"

"Whether I do or not doesn't really matter. If I ever see you place your hands on Berry again, I will personally kick your ass." Even Rachel was a little frightened of the expression on Pucks face, his eyes dark and his face hardened with none of its usual mockery.

Dave just smirked at him, "we will see." Puck clenched his fist but before it could escalate Mr. Rowe walked in. Puck stalked to his seat next to her glaring at the back of his head. Rachel took a deep breath, wondering what just happened.

After class Rachel waited to make sure that Dave had officially left before heading to the parking lot. As she walked out she noticed that Puck was waiting for her.

She sighed "can I help you?"

"How long as Billings been bothering you?" He demanded, his voice frosty.

Rachel shook her head, "look I really appreciate you standing up for me but there is really no need for you to concern your…

"How long, Rachel?" He interrupted harshly.

"The slushy started well you know when, you were there but the other stuff is pretty recent."

"Why didn't you say something!"

Feeling anger bubble out of her "Who precisely should I have told? You. The boy who started all the torturing, the one who seemed to take perverse pleasure in publicly humiliating me!"

"Fine. Next time I won't bother." Glaring he stalked away.

Rachel closed her eyes "Wait." Turning, his face hard. "I apologize. Its been a bit of a long day. Thank you for sticking up for me. It was very chivalrous of you. I am just confused by your recent behavior."

He rolled his eyes "look, I am trying to a nice here ok. Since joining glee I have realized that maybe I have not always treated you the best and I feel bad or whatever."

Rachel stared at him feeling guilty "So you were sincere in your apology?"

He rolled his eyes again but nodded.

"Pick me up at seven," was all she said before walking briskly to her car.

Puck grinned, "Yes!" Phase one completed. No woman could resist the knight in shining armor crap. All he would have to do is make sure tonight ran smoothly and Rachel would be all over him. That hundred bucks was practically in his wallet.

* * *

Rachel hurried into the shower the moment she got home. What on earth had possessed her to agree to go on a date with Noah bad boy of Lima Puckerman. However, she had felt guilty seeing that he was truly sincere in wanting to make amends. "One date" she muttered, "Its not like this will be a continues occurrence. Just a way for us to make a fresh start."

She tried not to think to deeply about how she could not stop grinning or why her mind was racing on where they would go or what she should wear. As she dug in her closet she disregarded all her usual attire. It would only remind her of all the times he had ruined said outfit. Finally her eyes settled on an outfit in the back of her closet. She grinned, perfect.

As Puck rang the doorbell, he was already thinking of how quickly he could get Rachel to trust him. Hoping it was sooner rather than later. The faster he won this bet the faster he could get back to his life which did not include hanging out with the freak of school. He was already dreading how hard he would have to focus tonight on appearing interested in her. He could only imagine what she would consider date clothing, at least he had arrange dinner to be away from the usual hot spots so no one would see them together. At least until he had officially won her over enough to start making the changes. As the door opened, he took a deep breath and plastered on his famous smirk only to be shocked by the sight in front of him.

"D_amn_"

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! I hope you like it. Seriously guys all the reviews and alerts I am blown away. Thanks sooo much!!**

* * *

Rachel was not sure that when opening a door for a date and the first word you hear is "damn" if that was good thing or not. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as Puck continued to stare.

She was beginning to doubt her choice. She had picked a little green dress that her aunt had given her for her sixteenth birthday. It was modern vintage, fitting a little snug showing of her curves. Tying around the neck with a slit in the middle showing some cleavage. With the skirt that flowed around her that hit a little above the knee, showing off her legs.

Puck swallowed, Berry looked well…Good. He could not believe it. He realized that he had been staring for awhile and quickly cleared his throat. "You look really nice, Rachel."

She smiled "So I take it in this case, damn was good?"

Puck smiled sheepishly forgetting that he had said that aloud, "Yeah."

She laughed "come on in. I just have to grab my purse."

As Puck stepped into the living room, he was amazed at the normalcy of it. He expected everything to be bright and loud with a billion pictures of Rachel everywhere. Instead he was greeted with rich color tones and different pictures of art everywhere.

"Ready?" Came Rachel's voice interrupting his thoughts, he turned seeing Rachel pulling on a little white sweater. He nodded. Once they were in the truck the song "Renegade" by the Styx came on. "Sorry," he muttered quickly reaching to turn it off.

"No," She cried laughing "I love this song."

He stared blankly at her, "You're kidding."

"What? Styx was great."

Puck was beginning to wonder if he was taking Rachel's twin or something to dinner. "Sorry." He said after a moment, "I never would have guessed you listen to anything else other than broadway."Rachel shrugged, "I do mostly but I love music. I listen to everything including…" She added with a cheeky grin "hip-hop."

Puck laughed, pulling into the restaurant. As they sat down to dinner he was amazed how easy the conversation flowed. They talked about music and literature, Rachel seemed impressed that he had ever seen a book let alone read one.

Half way through dinner, Puck made the comment he was still surprised that Rachel like rock-n- roll.

She rolled her eyes but grinned "You could probably never guess what my favorite Christmas movie is."

"Easy," he shrugged "It's a Wonderful Life."

She shook her head, "White Christmas?" Again she shook her head, smiling even more.

"I give up." He told her leaning back in his chair.

"Die Hard."

Puck practically fell out of his chair to the floor "What! Yeah, right" He scoffed.

"I mean it. For some reason I love it." She shrugged, "does not make sense to me ether because normally I am not into action films but…"

Puck laughed, seeing her own confusion at liking the movie. As he paid the bill, he was shocked how quickly the night had sped by. He looked at his watch; it was around nine-thirty. "Feel like catching a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." As they entered the movie theater, Rachel could hardly believe she was having so much fun. She felt completely comfortable around Puck which in itself was odd because there was nothing comforting about him. He practically screamed danger and the complete opposite of what she was usually attracted to. Normally she liked quiet, studious boys. A boy that would just go along with the flow to whatever she needed. She had a feeling that Puck would never agree to something just because she wanted him too. She shook herself; this was a one time date. It did not matter what kind of man he was.

They decided to see the new comedy that was out. It was not very good but they still had fun making fun of it the whole ride home. As they pulled into her drive way, Puck was surprised to see her house dark and no other car in the drive way. "Aren't your dad's home?"

She shook her head "They are away for two weeks on their second honeymoon."

Puck frowned "Are you ok here by yourself?"

Rachel laughed "I am fine. I actually enjoy it. I like having some quiet time."

Puck raised an eyebrow smirking "You and quiet. I don't think I have ever heard those two words together before."

"Hey, where do you think I get it from? They never stop talking and they always have a thousand activities for us to do. You know," Pausing, her forehead wrinkled in thought, "I do not think they have allowed me to sleep in past seven thirty in my life."

Puck eyes widened "That's the saddest thing I have ever heard. I demand that you try it. Do not wake up until noon tomorrow."

"Wish I could but I have to work."

Puck frowned; he had never seen Berry at a job "where do you work?"

I teach ballet to preschool and kindergartners at the Mindy's dance studio in town."

"Oh, well sleep in on Sunday."

She smiled "I will try." She looked down shyly "I had fun, thanks."

He grinned "Me too."

She smiled as she climbed down, she waved good bye a final time and headed in.

The whole way home Puck was amazed that he did not have a terrible time. Sure there were moments when she still used to many words for one sentence but all in all, he had fun. And he had to admit, he liked looking at her in that dress. While still slightly old fashion, it fit her like a glove showing curves he did not even know she had. He smirked he was so going to win the bet. As soon as he got her to wear normal clothes to school, the guys would be too blown away to even think about slushy her.

* * *

The next morning, Puck tried calling her all day but he kept getting her voice mail. He groaned he was hoping to progress more over the weekend so that he could get into the boyfriend area. It was the only way he knew how to infiltrate enough into her life to start making the changes in her wardrobe. Also as a boyfriend he could tell her to tone down the dictionary that she seemed to have swallowed. Plus he thought with a grin, it may not be has torturous has he originally thought if last night was any indication.

After about five and he still had not reached her, he decided to drive by her house. When he pulled in the drive way, he was surprised to see Rachel in sweats with a hose spraying down her house from what looked like shaving cream and egg. "Uh… Rachel" he called out.

She turned surprised to see him "Noah, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see what you were up to but um… What happened?"

She rolled her eyes "Last night, some guys came by and turned off my power and decided to egg the house."

"What! Who?"

She shrugged "Probably the basketball team. I would have washed it off this morning but I did not have time before work. I was mostly upset because last night the Unsinkable Molly Brown was on and by time I got my power back I missed the 'He is my friend number'."

Puck rolled his eyes; of course that is what she would be upset about. Sure, he had egged her house before but still to turn off her power, trying to frighten her. Even he had not gone that far before. "Are you all right?"

"Of course, Noah." Throwing him knowing look "its not like this is the first time my house has been egged."

He looked away quickly, "You um…need some help?"

She stared at him for a moment then grinned "thanks that would be nice."

He nodded picking up the hose while Rachel grabbed some paper towels. As he sprayed down the siding, he noticed that Rachel looked tired. "You ok? You look tired."

She smiled wryly "yeah, the kids were just extra hyper active today. My hour lesson ended up being two hours by the time I got them settled down enough to actually start dancing. It seemed like they were all like that today. I did not get home until four and then I have been doing this ever since."

"What time did you have to be there?"

"Seven this morning"

"Damn, no wonder you're tired." Puck stared wide eyed, "tomorrow you have to try sleeping in."

She grinned, nodding. She looked up "Augh, they got some on the windows. I will have to go get the ladder."

She hurried to the garage. She could not help wondering what Puck was doing here. She was sure that after his "apology" dinner last night she would never hear from him again. Yet here he was and helping her clean up.

As she took the ladder out she noticed that he was still hosing and that he had gotten some water on his shirt causing it to stick to his chest. She swallowed; he really was a good looking man. His golden skin seemed to glisten in the sun and even though she had previously thought that his Mohawk was the most ridiculous thing she had even seen. She could not help wondering if it was as soft as it looked.

She mentally scolded herself, "quit it. You are not to start developing anything for Noah Puckerman. Even though he is being nice he is still a play boy."

He looked up as she came with the ladder, "here I will do it" he offered as she began to climb.

"Thanks but its old and I don't think it could support your weight."

He raised an eyebrow "Are you sure you should be on it?"

She nodded "Yeah, I do this all the time." As she began her climb, Puck could not help admiring the view. Those sweats left little to the imagination and he had seriously been underestimating Berry's…assets. He grinned as she reached to start cleaning the window, her tank top riding up showing some of her tanned back.

Suddenly he heard a squeak, his head snapped to where Rachel's feet seemed to have slipped off the step; she was falling backwards with no way of catching herself. He quickly raised his arms catching her around her waist but he was unprepared for the sudden weight and he fell backwards with Rachel landing on top of him.

'Oof" She cried as she landed. "Oh Noah, I am so sorry! Are you ok?" Her hands coming up to frame his face. He opened his eyes, feeling his breath catch as he looked into pair of prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys! 50 reviews!! Thanks so much! I would respond to each of them but I have not had the time but thanks so much! Here is chapter 4. Hope you like it! Again NO Puck/Quinn or Rachel/Finn**

* * *

Puck stared into Rachel's concerned gaze, "uh…Yeah, I'm fine. You ok?"

She nodded, "I'm so sorry. My shoes must have been wet from the water. I slipped when I tried to climb up a step."

"Don't worry about it. Um, Rach do you think…?" Motioning to the fact that she was still laying on top of him.

"Huh, what? Oh!" She cried, her cheeks going pink. She quickly jumped up, "sorry."

Puck hopped to his feet, clearing his throat trying not to show how flustered he was at their close encounter. As Rachel started to walk she hissed in pain. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. I must have hurt my ankle when I slipped."

"Here." He said offering his hand, guiding into the house. As she sat down on the couch she gave him a questioning glance as he started to take off her shoe. "What do you know about ankle injuries?"

"Please, you can not have played football as long as I have and not learn injury 101."

Rachel gulped as his fingertips began tracing over her skin. Heat flooding her cheeks, she could hardly breath. All her attention was on the fact that his hands were sending shivers up and down her spine, causing her stomach to do flips. And he was only touching her ankles for crying out loud.

"Does this hurt?" He asked, moving her ankle back and forth.

"No."He let go grabbing a pillow from the couch, "I don't think it's sprained. It's likely you just twisted it. Keep off it for awhile and you should be fine." He told propping her foot up.

"Ok, but just let me run to the kitchen first because I am starving." She told him starting to rise. Needing a minute to compose herself.

"Rach, I've got it. You sit." As he walked into the kitchen, Rachel took a deep breath. It was ludicrous for one guy to fluster her so much. I am sure I am just tired from my long day. "Ok," he cried jerking her from her thoughts. "You have food a rabbit would starve on. We are ordering pizza."

She let out a laugh, "fine but make sure you order a large or you may not get any for yourself."

He grinned, quickly pulling out his cell. After they ate they decided to play one of her DVD games. Laughing at how fiercely they were both into it. At one point they were in the middle of a tie breaker. The first person to blink in a staring contest would lose. After about two minutes they were chuckling. Both to stubborn and competitive to be the one to blink first.

"Come on, Berry. You know you want too. I bet your eyes are beginning to feel like sandpaper by now."

Oh, I don't think so Puckerman. I can last a lot longer than you."

He smirked, "are you sure about that?"

Truth was, her eyes were beginning to burn and she desperately needed to blink. She refused to concede to him though. She suddenly grinned as an idea popped into her head. She leaned forward never breaking eye contact, placing her hand on his thigh.

"Uh…Rachel." He swallowed, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." She smirked biting her lip as she inched her hand further up her his thigh, pressing her body closer to his, her eyes never moving.

Just as she was practically on top of him she moved her to the front of his zipper, he jumped in surprise. Causing his eyes to move and blink.

"Ha!" She cried, "I win."

He glared but the corner of his lips twitched as though he was trying not to smile. "That's called cheating, Berry."

"I never said I would not cheat."

He laughed looking at his watch, "I better get going. But I demand a rematch."

She grinned, "Sure."

He refused to let her walk him out, demanding that she stay off her ankle for the rest of the night.

"You know if the guys bother you again tonight, call me. I will handle it." He told her, his face severe.

She smiled shyly, flustered by his protectiveness. "Thanks, I will keep that in mind."

As he left, she collapsed into the back of the couch. Giggling like a school girl.

"He is so cute! With his little grin, twinkling eyes, and his…No, No, No!" She cried sitting up. "I refuse to go there. Noah Puckerman is not a boy you crush on. So just stop it right now…Although" She reasoned, "there is nothing wrong with developing a friendship and its perfectly acceptable to say your friend is quite good looking and have muscles that most boys could only dream of having. Oh my gosh, when he grabbed me as I fell…Augh!" She yelled flopping back down.

* * *

Puck smiled as he walked into school Monday morning. He had enjoyed hanging out with Rachel this weekend. She was actually pretty fun; during that tie breaker he was sure she was going to crack. Her eyes were bright red. Then she had shocked him by practically straddling him as she ran her hand up his leg. He had jumped not wanting her to realize how effected he was by her efforts. He almost asked if he could take a quick cold shower but luckily he was able to hide it. He never would have guessed that Rachel had it in her. Who knew that their was a little she devil hidden beneath plaid and pearls.

As he headed to her locker, he sighed as he saw Rachel wearing a white blouse with pearls. It was tucked into a black skirt with no shape. Also she was covered in purple slush. As he moved closer he noticed that she looked close to tears which were odd because she never let anyone see that the slushie bothered her.

"Hey, dude. How is the whole turning Rachel human thing going?" He turned to find Mike, Finn, and Matt grinning at him.

He glared, "give me time. I spent all weekend with her. I will be her boyfriend before you know it, then I will get her into…Well not that."

Finn laughed, clapping him on the back. "Dude, take my word for it. Give it up. I have known Rachel for awhile. The day she stops dressing like a nun and talking with words I have to look up, is the day you quit football for chess."

"Yeah, yeah. We will see. What happened?" He asked nodding to Rachel who was digging frantically in her locker. Matt shrugged, "I saw Billings from the basketball team approach her. They exchanged some words and then he dumped the slushy over her head."

Puck frowned, "do you know what he said?"

"Nope, but come on. We have to hurry, coach wanted to talk to us before class."

"I will meet you there."

As they headed off, he noticed that Rachel was muttering under her breath. "I can not believe this. Augh! What am I going to do?"

"Hey, Rach." He greeted leaning beside her. She merely waved her hand, not even bothering to turn her head. "You ok?"

She slammed her locker shut, her eyes angry but also glistening with unshed tears. "Yes, Noah. I am fine. I am only covered in sticky goo once again. And now it seems that Dave Billings broke into my locker when I was in the music room rehearsing and stole my term paper that I have spent that last three weeks working on. I can not find my USB key which means I must have left it at home, so I have no way of accessing it. So yes, Noah. I am wonderful."

He glared at her, "Hey it's not my fault. I did not slushy you and I did not steal your paper. So don't take your pissy mood out on me."

She closed her eyes, "your right. I am sorry. It's just that I am so frustrated."

He shrugged, 'forget it. I understand. So why don't you drive home and reprint your paper?"

I do not have time. It's for my history class with Mrs. Clare and class starts in ten minutes. And it's not like she is known to be understanding. She is going to give me an F! I have never had an F before Noah!" She cried panicky.

"Rach, Rach, relax." Grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Go get cleaned up and I will meet you at your class. With the paper."

"What, how?"

He smirked, "Just trust me."

* * *

It was not hard to find Billings; he practically lived in the gym with a basketball in his hand.

"Billings" He hollered, stalking towards him.

He grinned, "Puckerman. What honor do I owe for this visit?"

"Let me make this real clear for you. Stay the hell away from Berry."

Dave smirked, stepping closer to Puck. "What, you realize what I have known for awhile. That underneath all that cloth Berry was one hot little…"

"You really don't want finish that sentence." Puck growled clenching his fist against the hot anger coursing through him. "Give me the paper."

"You know, I got a glimpse of Berry the other night when I turned off her power. In nothing but a little pair of shorts. I wonder what she wears when she is all alone in her room. Hmm, I may have to find out."

Puck saw red. He grabbed Dave by the shirt, itching to plant his fist in his smug face. "Go near her again and I will kick your ass so hard that your grandchildren will have bruises."

Dave pushed him off and just as Puck was about to rearrange his limbs like he was a Mr. Potato Head Doll he heard, "Boys. Is there a problem here?"

Turning they saw Miss. Pillsbury staring at them suspiciously.

"Nah, were cool," Dave yelled. He grabbed his bag and took out Rachel's term paper, throwing it to the ground. "Later, Puckerman." He smirked as he stepped on it before walking out.

Rachel was pacing anxiously in front of her class, looking up and down the hall. Seeing no sign of Puck, just as she was about to give up she heard him calling her name. Turning she saw him running towards her looking slightly out of breath. "Here," handing over her paper. "It is a little wrinkled but it should be good."

"Oh, thank you. Noah!" She cried throwing her arms around him.

He laughed "your welcome. Man, if I had known this was how you said thank you I would have done something nice for you a long time ago."

She blushed pulling away, "Well I really appreciate it. I can only imagine how that vile juvenile delinquent acted and I am sorry that you had to put up with him on my behalf. I sincerely…"

"Rach," He interrupted smiling "Its cool, but if you really want make it up to me. Go out with me tonight."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Then without saying a word turned to class. Puck froze still feeling her lipsl on his cheek as it tingled. He smirked as he began walking to class ignoring the swooping sensation in his stomach from where she had thrown her arms around him. Then he stopped suddenly. Was that a yes or a no to the date?

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! This is probably my longest chapter so I hope you like it. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts!**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Rachel could not keep a smile off her face. She could not believe that Puck went and retrieved her paper for her. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. As she walking towards the music room hands shot out from a classroom yanking her inside.

"What…!" She cried out, startled. Gasping she stared into the faces of Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. "Is there a reason you decided to kidnap me and give me a heart attack?" She demanded.

Kurt snorted, "Oh quit acting all dramatic. Now, what is going on with you and Puck?

She blushed, "Nothing is going on. Why do you ask?"

"Girl, if your cheeks were any more red you would melt. So stop the denial act and spill!" Mercedes cried, grabbing her shoulders.

"We were just curious, Rachel." Came Artie's soft tone, "you don't have to tell us if you don't want too."

Kurt glared at him, but Rachel smiled thankfully. "Thanks Artie. Actually, I did want to talk to you. I wanted some advice."

They all squealed and pushed her into a chair. "Puck asked me out last Friday. He said he wanted to apologize for all the slushy and the teasing. We had fun."

She paused, chuckling at their stunned expressions. Tina's mouth was actually hanging open. Artie reached over and closed it, never taking his eyes of Rachel.

"Anyway," she continued. "He came back over Saturday. Helped me clean the house after the basketball team paid a visit and even helped me when I twisted my ankle. We ended up spending the whole day together and…" She paused as they leaned forward eager for more, "it was great. Then he went and got my term paper back from Dave Billings when he broke into my locker this morning. Afterwards he asked me out again for tonight. What do you think this all means?" She asked curiously.

No one spoke for a minute. Then Kurt jumped out of his seat. "What does this mean?" He yelled, "It means that the hottest, most popular guy in school likes you! And he is a football player!" Clasping his chest dramatically, he collapsed into his seat.

"No, it doesn't. Does it?" She asked bewildered. They all gave her pitying looks. "Well it does seem that he is trying to get closer to you." Tina told her softly.

She shook her head wildly, "I don't think so. I mean Puck could have any girl in school and probably has come close. I seriously doubt that he has suddenly developed feelings for the girl that up until a month ago, he could barely stand to be in the same room with. He is looking for friendship, that's all." She told them, "Besides he is not my type."

Mercedes stared at her incredulously, "Why? Did someone steal your eyes in the middle of the night? That boy is fine! You know for a white boy."

Kurt laughed, "I have to admit. He is the finest looking specimen that Mckinley High has ever seen. Even though I prefer them a little taller and not as bulky." He trailed off, his expression turning dreamy.

Rachel chuckled, "thanks guys but trust me, Puck and I would never work."

Artie looked at her, his eyes narrowed curiously, "are you sure? Because sometimes it's the ones you deny the loudest that you want the most."

* * *

Puck headed over to Rachel's around eight. He had decided that the kiss meant yes and even if it didn't, well too bad.

Rachel opened the door with a small smile, "Hi."

He grinned, "Hey. You ready?"

She nodded but Puck noticed that she was still wearing her school clothes. "First you need to change; you can't do what I have planned in a skirt. Go throw on a pair of jeans."

She looked at him curiously but turned and ran upstairs without asking any questions. Puck was actually a little surprise; he was expecting her to tell him she did not own a pair. He had never seen her in any. After a few minutes, she came back down, smiling sheepishly.

Puck gulped, the jeans were tight showing off her legs. How could he never had noticed how long they were? She was still wearing the white blouse but at least she had taken off the pearls. Her hair was down but pulled back at the sides and held together with butterfly clips. He could not quite staring at her.

She blushed, "I know they are a little snug. I have not worn them in awhile and I guess I have gained weight. Do they look that bad?" She asked worriedly misinterpreting his silence.

He quickly shook his head. "No, you look great. I am just not use to seeing you in anything other than skirts."

"Oh." She replied smiling, "So where are we going?"

He smirked, opening the door. "It's a surprise."

As they drove, Puck was still slightly stunned at his reaction to Rachel. I mean it was just a pair of jeans for crying aloud. She was still wearing an old lady shirt, but for some reason he could not keep his eyes from sliding over to her as she sat singing softly to the radio.

When he pulled into where they were going, he could tell Rachel was confused. "Noah, what on earth are we doing at a closed Bowling Alley?"

He laughed, "It's my uncles. He closed it early tonight for cleaning purposes but he agreed to let us come and bowl." She grinned, "I have never been bowling before."

"I didn't think you had." He told her winking.

Once inside he showed her how to pick a ball and rolled his eyes but grinned when she squealed excited over a pink one. Then he had to control his laughter at the look on her face when he handed her the rented shoes. He actually did let out a chuckle when she took out her hand sanitizer after touching them.

After a playing for an awhile he had to give her credit, she was terrible but refused to use the bumpers. Determined to get one on her own. After the seventh straight gutter ball, he finally took pity on her, "Here Rach. Let me show you." Walking up behind her, he placed his arms around her. "Hold the ball like this and then as you walk forward, release your arm in straight motion. Aim straight down the middle." As he stepped back, he could see her concentration. Following his movements, exactly she released the ball.

"Go, Go, Go!" She yelled as it went down the lane. It hit the pins directly and as they all fell down, she turned her eyes huge.

"Strike!" He yelled, picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed clinging to his neck. When he sat back on her feet she pulled back still holding on to his neck. She was still laughing. As he stared into her eyes, bright with happiness he could feel his heart skip a beat.

He quickly stepped back but grinned, "Not bad, Berry."

She laughed, "Why thank you. That was so much fun."

He smirked mischievously, "You know what best part of bowling alleys are?" She shook her head curiously.

Grinning he quickly took off his shoes and sprinted down the lane, sliding the way down.

"Come on, Berry" He yelled.

She shook her head laughing, "No, thanks. I would rather laugh at how ridiculous you look."

He ran back grabbing her hand. "Nope, come on." Seeing her about to shake her head again, he quickly went on "You can either slide down yourself or I will throw you down the lane. But either way your going." He told her smirking.

She rolled her eyes but stepped out her shoes. Then throwing a daring smile over her shoulder, yelled, "Catch me if you can!" Before taking off down the lane, he laughed and quickly followed.

She yelled as he picked her up around the waist, holding her as he spin. She then challenged him to a race, as they sprinted down he chuckled as she kept grabbing his arm as he slide trying to outdistance him.

They kept sliding for about a half hour until they were both laughing so hard they could not breath. They finally collapsed in the middle of the lane. As they lay there trying to catch their breath, a song came on the radio and Rachel immediately started singing. He propped up to his elbow, "Have you always wanted to sing and do the Broadway thing?" He asked curiously.

She paused and then shook her head, "No, until I was twelve I wanted to be a gymnast. I took lessons for years."

He lifted his eyebrow in surprise, "really. Why did you stop?"

She shrugged, "I broke my foot one summer and after that I kind of lost my desire. But I can still do a back flip or bend better than any cheerio." She told him with a cheeky grin.

Puck swallowed his stomach clenching as his mind raced with images. "Yeah, prove it" He challenged.

She rolled her eyes but stood up; taking a deep breath, she leaned backwards. Her hair falling to the floor as she grabbed the back of her ankles. He gulped and closed his eyes, burning the image to his memory. She was right, she fell backwards effortlessly and her face was relaxed, legs strong without a single wobble. She grinned as she came back up.

"How come you never tried out for the cheerios?"

She suddenly looked down at the ground; she shuffled her feet "I did once."

"Then how come your not on the team?" He asked confused.

She sighed, sitting back down next to him. "It was during my freshmen year. I was struggling to find a place for me at Mckinley High and I was not making friends very easily. Anyway, I started making friends with Ryder Stevens. He was the first person that was friendly towards me. But he was dating Santana at the time. We did not like each other" She told him furiously, her eyes bright.

"He was not my type, I was just grateful to have a friend. Besides Santana had him wrapped around her finger. But I guess she must have gotten jealous or whatever because one day she and Quinn walked up to me. They were friendly, said that they had seen me dance and wanted me to try out for the cheerio's. I was so excited and it would be a great chance to finally be accepted and maybe even get some girl friends."

She paused taking a deep breath; Puck just looked at her knowing that this could not have been good. "When I got there to the try out, I was shocked to see it that it was during a pep rally. The whole school was there, but they told me that they were so confident that I make the team that they wanted me to cheer in that nights game. So I did some flips and a quick dance routine. Finally, they said I would have to back flip off the top of the pyramid into the arms of the other cheerleaders. Except when I did, nobody caught me. I landed flat on my back, the whole school laughed"

She looked up her eyes bright, "I had twisted my knee and nobody even cared. They just laughed as I limped off the field. I doubt that anyone even noticed that I had to walk with crutches for a week." She shrugged, "after that Ryder refused to be seen with the school freak."

Puck looked away, as guilt churned in his stomach. He vaguely remembered that, he remembered the prank but he could remember her hurt or the crutches. I'm sorry, Rach." He told her quietly. She placed her hand on his arm forcing him to look at her, "It was not your fault, Noah. While you would slushie me, you never physically hurt me. Besides, I remember you being there and while you didn't help me. You did not laugh either." She told him smiling softly.

He nodded, "How come your so nice to Quinn and Santana at Glee?" He demanded, as anger coursed through him.

She just smiled, "There is no need. Being mean and bitter towards them cannot change what happened. Besides, I don't need their friendship anymore. I have Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and the others. Glee does need them though, so we have a truce at least during those two hours." She told him simply.

He shook his head at her still feeling guilt and anger course through him. No body deserved that, he couldn't help thinking. And how dare we act all annoyed when Rachel wants a solo. She deserved it after all the crap we have put her through.

Rachel took his face into her hands. "Really Noah, I'm fine. Now" she yelled, standing up. "Lets go down the lane one last time. I know I can beat you."

He smirked, "Your on Berry." They headed back to the front and took off. Rachel pushed off harder and was sliding down pretty fast, Puck stopped to stare. She was laughing and her hair was falling down from the clips. He shook his head, come on Puckerman. Remember the bet here. Do not get distracted.

He suddenly reached out and grabbed her waist. His feet slipped out from underneath him when he did and they hit the ground. A RIP sound hit the air, stunned they just looked at each other.

Rachel then burst out laughing, You just ripped my pants!" She cried. Sure enough, there was a huge split in the backside. He howled with laughter. She smacked his chest but still smiled, "Noah, What am I going to do? I can't walk outside showing my tighty whities to everyone."

He stared at her, "Tighty whities, Rach. Really?"

She blushed, "Noah! You know what I mean." She cried embarrassed.

He laughed, taking off his button up shirt. Leaving him with just blue undershirt. "Here, tie this around your waist."

As she tied it around, Rachel could feel the heat in her cheeks. He looked so good standing there in nothing but his undershirt. His arms really were exceptional. As she looked up into his face, she caught him staring at her intently. His smile still on his face but his eyes dark and serious. She swallowed nervously; no guy had ever looked at her like that before. She desperately wanted to feel his arms around her, wanted to rub her hands over his Mohawk, wanted… He cleared his throat; she blushed as she jerked her thoughts away from that dangerous road.

"Uh… You ready to go?" He asked his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. She nodded.

In the car they were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. When he pulled up into her driveway, Rachel was sure he was just going to drop her off like last time. Instead, he insisted on walking her to the door. Once there she looked at him not sure what to say. Wondering if she was even capable of words as his eyes gleamed dangerously in the moonlight.

Her breathing hitched as he reached for her, his arms circling around her waist. As his lips touched hers, Rachel could feel her knees give out. Her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. She could feel her heart pounding as their lips moved together. She had kissed a boy before but never had she felt so alive. Her skin seemed to be on fire. Her senses filled to the brink with nothing but the taste and scent of him as he pressed her body closer to his.

He groaned low in his throat as her hands ran up and down his Mohawk. He had not meant to kiss her so soon but seeing her standing there, her hair gleaming as it fell around her. Her red lips looking full and inviting, all thought flew from his head. He suddenly had to kiss her. He clutched her tighter, pressing her back against the door. Finally he pulled back, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Good night" He whispered.

* * *

**Ok, I know in the show that Finn took Rachel bowling but since in my story there never was a Rachel/Finn moment I gave it to Puck instead. Plus sliding down the lane in your socks is too much fun not to write about. Let me know what you think as always! Nothing makes my day more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 6. I am sorry for updating later than usual. Anyway, hope you enjoy**

* * *

The next day, Rachel walked to her locker in a daze. Paying no attention to anyone around her. She had tossed and turned half the night reliving the kiss. After saying goodnight, she had stumbled into her house, legs still weak and her heart racing. Even now, hours later she could still feel his lips on hers. The soft texture of his Mohawk on her fingertips, how right it felt having his strong body pressed up against hers. She let out a giggle and a sigh as she spun her locker combination. There was no use denying it, she was in like with Puck. He was the first person she had ever felt this way about.

She groaned, how she could have let herself develop feelings for the biggest player in Lima. There was no way he would ever be serious about her. She bite her lip, worried about what she should do the next time she saw him. He would probably act as though nothing had happened. For him it probably was nothing. However, she doubted that she would ever be able to look at him again without wanting to throw herself into his arms.

She suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, turning she groaned seeing the arrogant smile of Dave Billings. He leaned over her, blocking her against the lockers.

"Hey, freak. You know I don't really appreciate Puckerman interrupting our little thing here."

"What thing?" She snapped, "Showing what an un-intelligent, ill-mannered cretin you are by harassing me."

Though his smile did not fade, his eyes darkened dangerously. "You know, Berry" tightly grabbing her arm. "I would be a little more polite to the guy who is offering a cease fire on the gleek freaks, you included. In exchange for some Berry goodness." His hand traveling down to clutch her thigh.

"You're disgusting." She hissed, trying to push him off. His grip tightened and against her will she let out a slight whimper. He just sneered as she tried pushing him again, when suddenly he was wrenched backwards. As he fell against the wall, she turned stunned.

It was Puck, his normal green eyes practically black with anger. She could see that his entire body was clenched as though he was having to physically restrain himself.

"What did I say about touching my girl?" His tone light but everyone could see his rage.

"Your girl, Puckerman." Dave laughed, "What kind of favors did Berry have to perform for that? So how is Berry in the sack, I bet she is a freak. Feel like shar…"

Before he could finish that sentence, Puck drew his fist back and slammed it into him.

Rachel gasped, as all eyes turned to her stunned that Noah Puckerman had just defended Rachel Berry.

Dave lunged forward to attack but one of his friends grabbed his arm, whispering furiously to him. He wrenched himself free, walking up into Puck's face. Neither one moved, simply staring at each other. Finally the bell rang, Dave smirked "See you later, Berry." He called never taking his eyes off Puck.

Puck growled, ready to kill the smug bastard when felt Rachel's hand touch his arm. He felt some of the tension leave but he still glared as Billings winked before walking away.

"Are you ok?" He asked harshly, not looking at her.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied softly.

He nodded, "from now on when I can't be with you, I want you to make sure that you walk with someone. Don't give him any more chances to catch you alone."

"Ok," pausing, "You know you didn't have to do that." Rachel told him quietly. He finally turned his head, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Of course I did. Nobody treats a girl like that, especially when that girl is mine."

Rachel gaped at him, "I'm sorry, what?"

Puck smirked at the stunned look on Rachel's face, feeling his body slowly relax. He did not intend to declare to the whole school that they were now dating. But when he come down the hall and saw Billings putting his hands on Rachel and the look on her face. He had felt an anger he could not explain. The words had flown out his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

But for some reason, he was strangely comfortable with the idea of everyone now knowing she was his. He had originally just intended to "date" Rachel in order to secure the bet but last night when he kissed her, he was not sure what happened but something had changed. Most of the time he could hang out with a girl for a few days and then be over it. Never had one occupied his thoughts as much, never had he felt this strange urge of possessiveness.

"You're my girlfriend now, which means any touching is strictly mine." He told her, throwing his arm around her. Guiding her down the hall.

"You don't do girlfriends." She told him, her voice showing her surprise.

He smirked, "apparently I do, since I just declared to the entire school that you're off the market."

"But…but…" She stammered, wondering why she was protesting but this just went against everything she knew about Noah Puckerman.

He stopped, taking her into his arms before leaning down and kissing her softly. She felt her resistance melt away at his touch; she ran her hands up to his shoulders. As all thought flew from her head as he deepened the kiss.

Puck smiled against her lips as he gathered her close. Loving the timid but yet enthusiastic response to his kiss. After a few minutes he pulled back, chuckling at her dazed expression, her eyes not really focused. "Any questions?" He asked.

She shook her head, still feeling dizzy from his kiss.

"Good." Dropping a kiss on her forehead, "I will meet you here after school."

"o…ok" She managed to stammer. He smiled before leaving her at the door to her history class.

Rachel stumbled into her seat next to Kurt. "Um… Darling," He whispered, "Do you know that your now dating Puck."

She nodded.

"Just checking."

* * *

By the end of day, Rachel had been approached by it seemed every person in the school, some directly asking her how in the world she managed to snag Puck.

Honestly, she had no idea.

But all she knew was that she was going to stop fighting it. That kiss had made her feel more in thirty seconds than any moment on the stage. She smiled as she saw Noah waiting for her.

"So what's going on?" She asked curiously.

"We are going shopping." He told her taking her hand.

"What, why?

"Because it was my fault that you ripped your only pair of jeans, which is just sad by the way. So I am taking you shopping to replace them."

Oh, Noah, its fine, I do not need new jeans."

"Yes, you do. Were going."

"Noah, that's sweet but really…"

He just picked and threw her over his shoulder as he ran to his truck, "Noah!" She cried, laughing.

"Your going, Berry." He told her lightly tossing her in, "Even if I have to put the jeans on you myself." He raised his eyebrow with a sly grin, "on second thought, lets go with that plan."

She laughed, giving up.

After an hour of shopping, she was exhausted. Noah was very particular about the pants she should buy. Every time she thought she had picked out a pair, (that one made her butt look fantastic). He would glare and say no way was she wearing those, did she want him to punch out every guy in the school.

Finally they had picked out three pair of jeans and one pair Capri's. They were actually really cute. As they were checking out, Noah threw onto the pile a pink, long sleeve shirt, with a scope neck. She looked him curiously.

"Its your favorite color and you don't have any." He told her simply.

She smiled, reaching up to kiss him on his cheek, "thank you."

He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her close, "Your welcome," He whispered, nuzzling her neck.

* * *

The next morning, Puck leaned against the wall smiling as he watched Rachel put her books away in her locker. She had yet to notice him and he was enjoying watching her. She had the new jeans and pink top on that he had bought her. With her black hair falling around her, Puck just stared. She was beautiful, how come no-one have ever noticed before. He turned to see the stunned expression on Mike and Finn's face.

"I don't believe it. " Finn said, turning his head to stare at Puck. "How in the world did you do it." Puck shrugged, suddenly remembering the bet. In all honesty he had forgotten about it over the last few days.

"Well its not over yet." Mike spoke up, "The bet was whether or not the slushies would stop even if you did get Rachel to dress normally."

"Dude, she's hot. No-one would slushy that. Besides everyone knows I'm dating her. No one would dare mess with her." His tone turning protective.

Finn smiled slowly, "you like her."

"Please, Finn. Look by the end of day you guys are going to owe me a hundred bucks."

Mike laughed, "Yeah well its only first period. Who knows."

Nodding they headed out. His stomach clenched he had completely forgotten that the only reason he had started dating Rachel in the first place was to win the bet. But that was not the case anymore. He really liked her, more than any other girl he had ever dated. He shrugged deciding not worry about it anymore. As long as Rachel never found out, it would be fine and plus he though with a grin, I can still collect the hundred. Turning, he gulped as he saw someone standing behind him obviously overhearing everything.

"Hello, Puck"

"Hey…Artie"

* * *

Let me know what you think, as always!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Guys! I can not believe I have 110 reviews! Thanks sooo much. You all rock!! Here is chapter 7, I hope you like it**

* * *

"So what's up?" Puck asked trying to play it off, hoping he was wrong and Artie had not just heard everything.

Artie stared at him quietly for a few minutes before speaking,"You know something. You throwing a slushie on her, she was prepared for that. Those she could handle. This… You pretending to like her in order to boost your image. So you could prove that yes, the great Noah Puckerman can make any girl do his will. Even the freak Berry, she was not prepared for that." Was all he said before rolling away.

Puck closed his eyes wishing the dude had just punched him in the groin, it would hurt less.

"Artie." He called, chasing him down. " You don't understand. It's not like that."

Artie glared at him, "You made a bet. That's all I know and Rachel is going to be humiliated. The school already thinks she must have blackmailed you into dating her. Once you break up and the details of the bet come out, they will taunt her worse than ever. How could Rachel the freak Berry ever seriously think most popular guy in the school would be interested in her." He shook his head, disgusted.

"But I am interested in her," Puck quickly interjected. "I really do like Rachel. Look, I made that stupid bet a week ago before I knew her. "

"Then why didn't you call it off? Why didn't you tell the guys that you really liked her? I heard you, Puck. When Finn made the comment about it, you denied it. You were only focused on winning your money."

Puck sighed, "Artie man, I screwed up. I did start dating Rachel to win the bet. But its different now, I really do care for her."

Artie sighed looking down, "Fine, I believe you. But call off the bet Puck, otherwise someone else will find out and it will destroy Rachel."

Puck nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'll tell the guys at lunch."

Artie didn't say anything, he rolled away giving him a you better look.

Puck groaned punching the locker, angry at himself for ever starting this stupid thing. He had never considered that Rachel would be hurt in the process. Actually that wasn't true, he had just never cared before.

"Noah?" Turning he saw Rachel looking worried, "are you all-right? You seem upset."

He smiled weakly, "Yeah babe, I'm fine. Just thinking."She came putting her arm around him, "What about?"

He hugged her close, "just stuff. Seriously I'm fine."

She looked at him hesitantly but decided not push it. She wanted Noah to know he could talk to her but she figured he probably already did. He would when he was ready. "I have a free period, I'm heading to the auditorium to practice my song for glee."

He nodded but then stopped frowning, "By yourself? Nun-uh, not until I know that Billing's is through harassing you."

"Noah, I will be fine. Besides it's the only time I can go rehearse, I promise to be careful."

He sighed, "Fine but I'm walking you there and I want you text me if there is a problem."

She nodded. As they walked down the hall she slipped her hand into his. He smiled, enjoying the feel of her skin against his, his thumb stoking lightly over her hand.

He kissed her goodbye and reminded her to call him if she needed him.

Once on the stage, Rachel sat at the piano for a few minutes before singing.

She could not believe how sweet Noah was acting. He was very gentle. Before she had gotten to know him there would have been a lot words she would have to use to describe him but gentle would have not have been one of them. She smiled, he really did have a good heart though he tried his hardest to hide it. But it would come out with all the little things he would do for her, catching her by surprise.

Last night after shopping they had went over to her house to watch a movie. As she laid on the couch he had asked her how her ankle was feeling.

"_Fine, it just aches a little." She told him laying her head against his chest. _"_Here," He told her moving her so that she was laying back against the pillows and grabbing her feet, he began giving her a foot rub. _

_She smiled, feeling her body relaxing at his touch. Pretty soon she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. After about an hour, she woke up to find Noah engrossed into the movie but still rubbing her foot. She grinned, finding it incredible sweet that he kept massaging her foot even while she slept. She leaned up to kiss him everything else becoming a blur. _

Rachel smiled at the memory of it. She had known then, this boy was different. He made her feel special. Not the driven, crazy girl that others saw but the one inside. Who wanted to be cared for and treated like they were the only thing that mattered. She laughed, "I just can't believe my prince charming has a Mohawk."

Puck hurried into the lunch room, wanting to catch the guys and call off the bet before Rachel arrived.

"Mike," He shouted hurrying over to the line.

"Dude, if you come to collect your hundred. I have time, the day is not over. Rachel could still get slush…"

"I want call off the bet." Puck interrupted harshly.

"What."

"Look dude, I really like Rachel and not just because of this stupid bet. I want to call it off."

Mike frowned, "You like Rachel? Are you sure you're not just afraid you will lose?"

"I am not going to lose but whatever. I really like her and I don't want hurt her, so lets just call it off." Puck told him, annoyed at the conversation.

Mike shrugged, "fine by me." He threw him a confused grin, "You actually like Rachel?"

Puck shrugged, "Yeah, you know. She's a pretty cool chick."

"Plus a total hot one. Man, I never would have noticed before but her ass looks great in those jea…" Mike coughed, catching the murderous look on Pucks face, "Never mind."

* * *

Rachel gathered her bag, she had stayed extra time in the auditorium wanting this song she was performing in Glee tomorrow to be perfect. She was running late for lunch though and she figured Noah would be getting worried. As she headed out she was so lost in her thoughts and running the song through her head, she was not watching where she was going. She stumbled right into someone's chest.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't…" She trailed off, as she looked up into Dave's smug face.

"Hey, Berry."She did not reply, walking around him.

"You know I just heard the most interesting conversation between some of the football players." He called, walking after her. "it seems that Puckerman made a bet. A bet about you."

Rachel stopped, her heart suddenly going cold.

"Yeah, " He taunted. "looks like Puckerman bet a hundred bucks that he could get you to become normal. You know like with your clothes and stuff. He thought it was you're fault you got slushied all the time, wanted to prove that people would stop if he turned you less of a freak. That's why he's dating you."

"You're lying." She whispered.

He laughed, "Now why would I do that. Oh and just so Puckerman doesn't win." He drew his arm from around his back and dumped an ice cold cherry slushy over her head. She gasped, as the cold ice soaked through her brand new top.

"I told you Berry, " He sneered, his hand coming to rest low on her back, "My offer is the best you're going to get."

She pushed past him, feeling the tears welling up. Please don't let it be true, was the only thing running her through her brain as she made her way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Puck scanned around, trying to find Rachel. It was getting late and if she didn't hurry she would miss lunch. He was beginning to worry when suddenly he heard whispering and laughter. He turned stunned to see Rachel walking towards him covered in red slushy, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rach," He hollered, rushing over to her. "What happened? Did Billing's do this to you?" He growled, fury swelling up into his throat.

She stared at him for a moment before speaking, her voice quiet as though she was trying not to cry. "Noah, why are you dating me?"

"What?" He asked confused, "Why would you ask that?"

"Did you make a bet about me? Is that why you're with me?" She asked him. He felt his heart drop at her question. He just looked at her, her eyes begging him to say no.

Before he could answer, Billing's suddenly bellowed from across the room. "Tell her, Puckerman. Tell her about the bet to turn the freak into a human. That's why you're with her."

The entire cafeteria started whispering, hearing this news. Cries of " I knew it. I figured it was something like this, why else would anyone date her" filled the room.

Rachel stared at him, feeling more of her heart breaking the longer the silence stretched on.

"Rach, I'm sorr…" She did not stay to hear the rest, turning she fled the room determined not to let everyone see her break down.

Puck stood frozen watching her run from the room. He saw the rest of the Glee table glare at him before taking off after her.

He glared as everyone started laughing. He really wish someone would come and punch him the jaw. "Way to go, Puckerman" He muttered to himself, running his hands over his head, "Now what are you going to do?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think as always!! I love hearing from you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Guys. I am so humbled by all the reviews and alerts. Thanks sooo much! Ok, there is only one more chapter left after this and I know that you guys are used to me updating daily. However, I may not be able to tomorrow but I will try. So here is Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe, she ran to the parking lot, tears streaming down. "You're so stupid!" She cried out, "How could you have fallen for this?" She reached her car, not even caring that school was not out yet. She had never skipped school in her life but she felt like she was one second from breaking down completely. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he broke her. As she reached for the door handle a familiar hand covered hers, turning she looked up into the sympathetic gazes of Mercedes and Kurt.

Mercedes did not say a word she just pulled her into a hug, not caring that she was covered in slushy. Rachel started sobbing, clinging to her. She was vaguely aware of Mercedes telling the others to meet them at her house and putting her into the passenger seat. As she climbed into the driver's side, Mercedes took her hand squeezing lightly. "I will take you home, ok."

Rachel nodded, unable to speak. When they pulled into her drive she was greeted by Kurt, Tina, and Artie. The second she stepped out of the car Tina ran forward and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Rachel." She whispered.

"I brought Cookie-Dough ice cream, "Kurt yelled holding out a grocery bag.

Rachel let out a small smile guiding them into the house. After they all had been dished out a big bowl of ice-cream, "do you want to talk about it?" Mercedes asked quietly.

Rachel shrugged, "what's to talk about? He is a much better actor than I ever gave him credit for. He actually had me convinced that he liked me, that he could be the one." She took a huge bite of ice-cream as fresh tears began creeping down her cheeks.

Artie let out a deep sigh before putting down his bowl and rolling towards her, "I think he really does care for you. I found out about the bet this morning." Hearing the outraged gasps from the others, he quickly went on, "I confronted him. He told me that it only started out as a bet. That once he started to get to know you, he really did develop feelings for you. He said he was going to call it off."

Rachel smiled weakly, "Thanks Artie but the bet was to see if he could change me, to prove he could do it…He took me shopping yesterday." She whispered, as humiliation washed over her. "Wanted to replace my pants that had ripped. He bought me "normal" clothes. So you see he was just trying to win. He didn't care about me."

Artie looked at the ground, "but maybe…"

Rachel shook her head cutting him off, "No! He tricked me once and I will not let him do it again. Thanks for trying Artie, but Noah Puckerman is an arrogant, foul specimen of a man who better resembles a baboon." She cried out, her anger making its way to the surface. Artie blinked at her and then quickly rolled back to Tina.

"Ok, darlin," Kurt interjected, grabbing her hand as he led her to the door. "We are going to find an outfit for you to wear tomorrow that will make Puck wish he had never let you go and every guy in school think he was the biggest idiot who ever lived.

* * *

Puck ran around the school hoping to find Rachel, he needed to explain. After an hour of searching with sign of her or the other gleeks, he realized that she must have left. He had tried calling her but he kept getting her voicemail. He groaned, hitting his head against the lockers.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Finn spoke from behind him.

"No." He yelled. "I hurt her, I humiliated her." He turned towards Finn, "Do me a favor, PUNCH me as hard as you can."

"Puck, man…"

I'm serious Finn. Someone in this damn school should have done it a long time ago." Puck growled out as he started pacing around, "Did no-one think that it was wrong for us to throw a slushy at her? Today, everyone was RELIEVED to find out that Rachel Berry was still the school freak and you know who started that idea? Me!" He ranted, desperately wanting to hit something.

Finn just stared at him, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, a voice suddenly rang out across the hall.

"Way to go, Puckerman." Puck turned as Billings made his way over clapping his hands. "You know, you almost had me convinced. You're whole "stay away" thing was a nice touch." He smirked.

Puck clenched his teeth and leaped forward ready to remove his head but Finn grabbed him, "Beat it, Billings" Finn answered trying to keep his hold on Puck.

"What, Puckerman? You taught Berry a great lesson. But I wonder…" He stepped closer to where Finn was keeping a death grip on his arm, "do you think Berry will fight me as much knowing you're not coming to rescue her?"

Puck growled, "Go near her and I **will** kill you."

Finn tightened his hold, he was frightened on the expression on Pucks face. He was seriously worried that if he let go, Puck might kill him right then and there.

Billings smirked before strolling down the hall.

Finn waited a few seconds before he released him. Puck could feel his blood pumping hotly through his veins. Billings had already been bothering Rachel with little fear even knowing she was his girl but now…" Puck shuddered, wondering how far he would go. Billings considered himself one of the top dogs of the school and nobody told him no.

He just looked at Finn before heading towards the parking lot.

"Puck, where are you going? Finn called after him.

"To get my girl back." He answered, not even bothering to turn around.

* * *

Rachel groaned, she had been home for only fifteen minutes when the door bell rang. While shopping had helped take her mind off of things, she was still feeling incredibly hurt. She had ignored all of Pucks call while out and she just wanted some quiet time to cry. She hurried to the door figuring it was Kurt or Mercedes, as she flung open the door she was shocked to see Puck standing there holding a bouquet of pink roses.

He opened his mouth but before he could speak, she slammed the door as hard as she could.

"Rachel." He yelled, pounding on the door. "I'm not leaving until we talk so you might as well let me in."

"Go away, Puck. I have nothing to say to you." She shouted back.

"If there is anyone more stubborn than you, its me. So I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out."

Rachel groaned, he probably would stand out there all night. She flung opened the door, What?" She snapped.

He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "These are for you," holding out the roses.

She refused to take them. Her body was stiff and her face hard, she just glared at him. He swallowed, not really sure how to start.

"Um… I know that I'm the biggest asshole but I want you to know that I'm really sorry."

She snorted, "oh, all is forgiven then." She replied sarcastically.

"Rach-"

"Don't call me that!" She suddenly yelled, her voice and face cracking. "That's not who I am to you. All I've ever been to you is Berry."

He closed his eyes, "I made the bet a week ago, it was stupid. We were just being assholes who clearly don't have brains. But I want you to know that I forgot all about the bet after our first date. I'm so sorry. I called off it off this afternoon, I told the guys the truth. That I liked you and I was with you because I wanted to be." He finished, hoping she would believe him.

Rachel desperately wanted to believe him but she had felt so foolish for trusting him and falling for him in the first place. She didn't think her pride could take any more hits. "Yeah fine, Noah. You made your apology, so you can go" She answered bitterly.

Puck sighed, putting the flowers on the table. "I want another chance," was all he said before walking out.

Rachel started sobbing the moment the door closed. She walked over to the roses, her fingers trailing over the soft petals. She slid to the floor clutching them to her chest as she sobbed into them.

* * *

Puck sat in his truck before taking a deep breath and called the one person who he thought could help him.

"You're an asshole," was the greeting he received.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Now, how can I help you?"

I want you to call an emergency glee rehearsal at your house for tonight.

"Why?"

"It's the only way I know to get her to listen and to believe me. I know I screwed up but I'm not about to lose her over this. So will you help me?"

"Fine but only because Artie told me everything this morning before the news came out, and I saw your expression when she came into the cafeteria covered in slush. So yes, I will."

"Thanks. Ok, here's the plan…"

Around six, Rachel was in her fuzziest pajama's and ready to watch every man hating movie she could find at the video store when Kurt called, "Sorry darlin, but emergency meeting of Glee tonight at my house."

"What!" She cried, "why?"

"Mr. Shue decided to change the entire set list for sectionals, claiming they were not edgy enough."

"Sectionals are in a month. How are we supposed to learn whole new songs by then?"

"Exactly, hence the meeting, "Kurt replied an edge of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Kurt," She whined. "I can't. You know who will be there."

"Rachel Joy Berry, don't tell me that you're going to allow your personal life to interfere with your ability to perform professionally."

She sighed, "fine but I refuse to talk to him."

"Whatever. Just be here in an hour and wear the new outfit we bought. No reason his suffering can't start tonight as well."

Rachel checked her reflection one last time before heading out for Kurt's. She was wearing pair of tight low riser jeans, with a red corset top and black jacket thrown over it. Her hair was down and curly, she had done her eyes smoky just like Kurt had shown her and her lips a dark red. She frowned at her reflection, while she had to admit that she looked good she just didn't feel like herself. At least when Puck had taken her shopping, she still felt like Rachel.

She shook her head determined not to start crying again. "Lets get this over with." She muttered.

Pulling into Kurt's drive, she was surprised to see the house dark and no-one else had yet to arrive. Kurt opened the door and pointed her down to the basement. Telling her that he had to finish getting the snacks ready and to go on down. When she got down there, she was stunned to see the entire place light up with candles. She slowly made her way to the couch wondering what was going on, when Puck stepped out from against the wall. She gasped, "Noah, what…?

He didn't say a word as he sat down next to her, singing softly

"_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been…" _He trailed off, staring into her eyes. "I messed up, Rach. I'm sorry but I wasn't lying to you this afternoon. The second I walked into detention and saw Billings putting hands on you, it stopped being about the bet. I am so sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that I humiliated you once again.

"Noah, I can't-" she began but Puck quickly interrupted, "Do you think that if all I cared about was the hundred bucks, I would be here at Kurt's house begging you to forgive me?" He demanded.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked to the ground, feeling her resolve crumbling under his gaze.

He grabbed her chin, "look at me, Rach. I've been with a lot girls and I can't even remember most of their names. I certainly wouldn't give a flying shit if I hurt one of their feelings. I never cared a damn for anyone like this before. I'm sorry and I want you back because honestly the idea of you dating anyone else scares the shit out of me." He leaned over and kissed her softly before pulling back to whisper, "you're mine, so please say you forgive me."

Rachel stared at him for a few minutes, before smiling and slowly nodded. He grinned kissing her again, more passionately this time.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his embrace. The familiar tingling coursing over her skin as she lost herself into his touch. He pulled away slightly and looked her over, his eyebrow raising suggestively as he grinned, "I like the corset, babe."

She laughed, "thanks but I'm not really sure its me. I like my pink top you bought me except its now covered in cherry dye."

Puck expression darkened, "I'm going to kill Billings. First thing tomorrow I'm putting a stop to this for good. But first things first," he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. She saw the rest of the glee club waiting for them in the living room.

"All better?" Kurt asked.

They nodded but Mercedes came over and punched Puck as hard as she could in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain, gasping for air, Mercedes just shook her hair away from her face. "That's for making my girl cry and if you ever do it again, I will aim lower. Understood."

Puck nodded, still not capable of breathing yet. Rachel rubbed his back but still let out slight chuckle. He glared at her but figured he deserved it, hell he knew he did.

"All-right" He called out, once he got his wind back. "Artie, you ready?"

"Ready." He answered holding out a video camera.

"Ready for what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Its time for some payback." Puck answered, "a taste of my own medicine if you will." He pulled her into the middle of the room, before taking a huge cup from Finn.

"While Artie films, I am going announce that I, Noah Puckerman, have fallen completely for you Rachel Berry. That I am an idiot of epic proportions and beg you to take me back, which you will then dump this over my head." He grinned handing over the slushy, "He is then going to post it on the school website tonight."

"What, Noah!" She cried horrified of dumping it on him, "I have already forgiven you. You don't need to do this."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, "yes, I do."

He nodded to Artie to start rolling before falling to his knees.

He began telling her how beautiful she was and how much he had fallen for her. He apologized and then asked her to please forgive him and to take him back. When it came time to throw the slushy Rachel couldn't help but grin and throw it with a little extra gusto. It covered him, his entire face dripping with orange slushy.

She let out a laugh and then throw her arms around him and kissed him. Wanting everyone to know that she had forgiven him and that he was hers. Not wanting the girls to get any ideas that he was still available.

Everyone cheered except Kurt who moaned that she was getting slushy all over her new outfit, but Puck whispered in her ear that he liked her better the other way. She smiled, her arms tightening around him.

* * *

Puck followed Rachel home, he had taken a shower and changed his clothes at Kurt's. As he pulled in behind her, he let out a deep sigh of relief that she had forgiven him, grateful for another chance.

He took her hand as he began walking towards the house. "That's strange." He heard her mutter under her breath.

"What's strange, babe?"

"I could have sworn I left the living room light on."

He looked at the house, it was pitch black. He shrugged "You probably just forgot that you turned it off."

"Yeah, I guess so." They walked inside, Puck turned trying to find the light switch when he suddenly heard Rachel cry out. "Rach!" He hollered, "what's…" But before he could finish the sentence something came up behind and whacked him on the head. He fell to the ground, hearing Rachel yell his name before everything went black.

* * *

**Ok, don't kill me. I really will try an update tomorrow but I just may not be able too. Let me know what you think as always. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, Guys! I was able to update after all. So here is the 9****th**** and Final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel let out a cry as she watched Puck fall to the ground.

"Wow, Berry. I wasn't expecting to see him here," spoke a voice from the shadows.

"Dav…Dave," she gasped, trying to find him in the dark. Suddenly the living room light switched on. There he was leaning against the wall, looking down at Puck. "Hmmm. Puckerman must really like you…Go figure."

His tone very casual and friendly, almost as though he was discussing homework. Rachel flicked her eyes to Noah, relieved to see his chest moving. "Dave, um…Is there something I can help you with?" She asked nervously, wanting to draw his attention away from Puck.

He turned towards her; she was frightened by the expression in his eyes. They looked dead, completely devoid of emotion.

"I want you Berry. You know…" He took a step forwards and she discreetly moved back a step, wanting to draw him as far away from Puck as possible. "Up until last year, I thought you a freak like everyone else. I mean, you make those stupid my space videos, you're loud, and you dress worse than my eighty year old grandmother. Although tonight…" He trailed off, licking his lips as his gaze raked over her chest. Rachel cringed, repulsed by the hungry look on his face.

She looked over to Noah, still laying flat on the floor but she thought his eyelashes flickered slightly.

"Anyway," Dave continued on, "Then last year someone, probably Puckerman threw a slushy on you. Nothing unusual except this time he missed your face. Most of it landed on your top. It clung to you, outlining your breasts. You were wearing a red bra, "He closed his eyes at the memory.

While he was distracted, Rachel reached slowly around to her back pocket. She was hoping to reach her cell and somehow send out a message for help. He must have sensed her movement though because then he was in her face, roughly grabbing her shoulders.

"Do anything stupid and I will kick his skull in." He gritted out, his voice cold.

Rachel felt her heart freeze at his statement, fear filling her for Puck more than for herself.

"Ok, I won't." She said softly, hoping to sooth him. "You were talking about last year?" Hoping to refocus his attention back to talking and away from Noah.

"Ever since then, I knew I had to have you." He answered his grip still strong but less tight. "I didn't think it would be hard. I mean who else would want you, but you didn't take me up on my offer. You didn't realize that you're nothing but a freak, who should be grateful that I would even consider touching."

He shook her slightly as sudden anger burned in his eyes. "I don't get told no, Berry. Especially from someone like you, then Puckerman comes along and you're all over him. Acting as though he is a much better choice, well guess what Berry? You don't have a choice, you never did."

* * *

Puck groaned silently, his head pounding worse than any hangover. He slowly opened his eyes realizing that he was laying face down on Rachel's carpet. Rachel, he thought frantically forcing his eyes to focus.

He finally saw her backed up against the wall. Billings was in front of her holding onto her shoulders. He ignored the pounding in his head and as quietly as he could, began creeping up behind them.

Rachel looked over Dave's shoulder to see Puck making his way up off the floor.

"Why didn't you just ask me out last year?" She asked quickly, hoping to buy some time.

"Ask you out? You just don't get it Berry." He sneered, "Guys like me don't date girls like you. You're only good for one thing and I'm about to find out…" But before he could finish Puck tackled him from behind.

Puck grabbed him, throwing him down to ground, "You son of a bitch" he growled, throwing his fist into his face. He was able to land a few blows but Billing's soon rolled out from underneath with a knee to the stomach, getting a few hits in on him.

Rachel frantically dialed nine-one-one, as Noah desperately tried to keep Dave at bay. She could tell he was still feeling dazed from the hit to the head and she was scared that Dave would seriously hurt him before help arrived. As soon as the dispatcher assured her that the police were on there way, Rachel sent out a text to Finn and the rest of the guys, praying they were still in the neighborhood.

She cried out as she saw Dave standing over an injured Puck, her dad's baseball bat in his hand. Without thinking she leapt forward, jumping on his back. She grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. He yelled, slamming his elbow backwards into her rib cage, and then throwing her to the ground.

Puck saw red as Rachel fell holding onto her side in pain. He rolled off the floor and slammed his foot into Billing's groin, drawing back his fist he started slamming into him all his rage exploding out, he just kept hitting him before he was suddenly yanked backwards. Feeling like a caged animal he snarled, drawing his fist back to whoever had just grabbed him.

"Puck! Puck, it's me. It's Finn!" He heard the familiar voice breaking through the haze of rage. His vision cleared, there was Finn holding onto his arms, anger and concerned etched on his face. "Its ok, Puck. I'll take care of Billings until the police arrive. You better check on Rachel."

"Rachel" He cried, turning to see Kurt and Mercedes crowding around her as she lay on the floor. He pushed his way over, grabbing her face in his hands, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He demanded his voice frantic wondering what the bastard had done to her while he was unconscious.

She shook her head throwing herself into his arms, sobs shaking her body.

"Noah, I was so scared. I thought he was going…" She couldn't finish, she was crying so hard unable to speak.

"Its ok, you're safe now."

"No, "She cried, lifting her head away from his chest. "I thought he was going to hurt you. I was sure he had killed you when I saw him hit you on the back of the head. Then when I saw the bat…" Fresh sobs ripping out of her.

"Shhh," He whispered, rubbing her back. It wasn't long before the police came and arrested Dave who was still unconscious from Pucks attack.

Puck gave his statement but refused to have the paramedics check on his head until they checked Rachel's ribs.

While waiting, Finn explained that he was on the way home when he got Rachel's text saying that Billing's had broken in and attacked you. He quickly called the others and then came right over. He gave a slight grin, "I had to do a whole superman move and kick the door down."

Puck and Rachel just rolled their eyes but grateful that he had come otherwise they both knew Puck wouldn't have been able to stop. He probably would have killed him.

The paramedics cleared Rachel, saying her ribs were just bruised but not broken. After checking the lump on Puck's head they told him that he was probably fine but he should have a Cat Scan just in case.

He gathered Rachel up in his arms. Holding her tight feeling the trembles still running through her body.

"It's ok, baby." He whispered.

She nodded, "Yeah, I know but still… I love you, Noah." She blurted out looking up into his stunned expression.

"I realized it when I saw him holding the bat over you. That I would rather be hurt than have anything happened to you. I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her, his kiss rough and desperate. He clung to her feeling all his fear and tension leave him as he lost himself in her arms.

"I love you too." He muttered against her lips. She smiled before recapturing his lips. Not even caring that they were being watched and that the first time they had said I love you was in front of all of the police and paramedics after an attack.

As they pulled apart everyone started clapping and cheering. Puck just grinned before picking up around the waist, spinning her around.

* * *

Now six months later and they were still going strong. Dave had been convicted for two years of prison and a lot psychological therapy.

It had taken everyone a long time to accept that Noah Puckerman was dating Rachel Berry but people quickly quit commenting on it after the first few ended by being treated by the nurse. Plus once the video aired of Puck begging Rachel to take him back, helped convince everyone that it wasn't a joke.

Rachel laughed as she walked into glee, seeing Puck sitting on the drums playing with Finn.

He smiled, coming over to kiss her hello. "Hey, Babe. Where have you been?"

"Shopping." She told him with a sly grin.

He raised his eyebrow, "you skipped school to go shopping? Are you sick?" He cried, putting his hand to her forehead.

She swatted his hand away, "No. It's just that tomorrow is you're birthday and I wanted get you your gift."

"Oh, yeah. What is it?" He asked, his expression like that of a six year boy.

"Look and see for you're self, I know in the beginning you wanted me to wear different type of clothing so I got something special to wear just for you."

He frowned, taking the bag. "Rach, you know that's not important to me anymore. I could care less if you wore a paper bag on you're…"He trailed off as he looked inside. He gulped, his eyes shooting to hers.

She grinned, "Happy Birthday, Noah"

He shot out of his seat, grabbing her hand. "Sorry, Mr. Shue. Rachel's sick, gotta go!" He yelled yanking her out the door.

She laughed as he dragged her to his truck. "Technically you're birthday is not till tomorrow." She teased.

"I'll change the date on my birth certificate, all I know is that I'm getting you home right now." He growled pinning her up against the car door. She melted as his lips touched hers.

"Love you" He whispered.

"I love-AHH!" She yelled, taken by surprise as he picker her up bridal style and threw her into the truck.

"Noah!"

He laughed, "It's you're own fault. If you didn't want me acting all cave-man, you shouldn't have bought something that would make a lingerie model blush.

She scooted closer and placing her hand on his thigh, "hmmm. Maybe I should have told you that its also you're birthday cake. Since its all edible."

He just looked at her before stepping down harder on the gas. Once he pulled into the drive, she wrapped her arm around his neck, capturing his lips, "I love you"

"I love you more." He told her brushing his hand along her cheek.

She grinned before replying cheekily "Wanna bet"

* * *

**Hi, Guys. Well here it is, the last chapter of "Wanna Bet" Thanks for everything! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think as always!**


End file.
